Hurt Brought Us Together
by Megami Umi
Summary: Yet Another Kaze and Megami fic. Rated R for later chapters. Ruka this ones fer you!


Megami sighed, running her small delicate hands through her hair. 'Where the hell is Kaze? She should have come home hours ago.' She pondered over the possibilities in her mind. 'She could have stopped at Haruka and Michiru's house. No. That's not right. She would have called or invited me to go with her. Wouldn't she have?!' She jumped off her bed and pulled on her shoes. Grabbing the car keys off her dressed she ran down the stairs to her car.  
  
Kaze lay on the floor of her room, physically and mentally drained of all energy. She groaned a loud pain filled groan and rolled onto her side, weakly propping her head up with her hand. She vaguely tried to focus with her left eye, but it was hard to do so. Her large green eye was swollen shut by a nasty bruise of many colors. "One day bitch." Kaze muttered to herself. "Your gonna pay for all the humiliation and suffering you've put me through." All she could remember was leaving Megami's house to pick of the last of her things from her own house. She squinted her good eye, trying to remember anything she could.  
  
"YOU STUPID DYKE! YOU COME INTO THE HOME I'VE PROVIDED FOR YOU FOR OVER 15 YEARS AND NOW YOU WANT TO MOVE OUT TO BE WITH YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND? I DON'T THINK SO!" Kaze shuddered in remembrance. 'Ah, yes.' She thought 'That's when she punched me.' Kaze growled to herself clenching her free hand into a fist so tight, her knuckles turned white.  
  
Megami parked her small black VWB next to the curb in front of Kaze's house. She briskly walked up to the door, pausing her finger a centimeter away from the bell. "Well. Here goes nothing." She pressed the bell, waiting to face the so-called 'bear' of a mother Kaze claimed to have. "Eh. I'll be right there." A slurred voice called out to the opposite side of the door. The jangling of many locks could be heard as a tall gangly woman struggled to open the door. The door swung open and Megami tried to look pleasant. "Um. Hello there. Is Kaze home by any chance?" "Who the hell are you?" No recognition showed in the woman's eyes. "I-I'm Megami. A." She paused searching for the right word. "A friend of Kaze's." Megami smiled trying to look polite. Kaze's mother snorted and shook the near empty bottle of wine in her hand. "So you Kaze's little bitch?" Megami's face turned bright red with humiliation. "N-No. What do you mean?" Kaze's mothers face turned ugly and rage filled. "You drove my little Kaze-Chan to. to becoming a woman-screwer didn't you?" Megami gasped and bent her face down, tears of embarrassment filling her gorgeous teal eyes. The woman raised her hand and slapped Megami hard across the face. " I HATE YOU, YOU LEZBIAN SLUT! YOU RUINED OUR FAMILY! MY PERFECT KAZE! YOU RUINED HER!" Megami pressed her hand against her stinging cheek. Looking defiantly at Kaze's mom she kept her head held high. "Where's Kaze?" Kaze's mom stumbled over to the couch dropping the wine bottle onto the ground, obviously having lost interest. "You'll find the pathetic piece of shit in her room."  
  
Megami raced up the stairs, blindly shoving open all the doors until she reached the last on in the hall. "Kaze-Chan? Are you in there?" She almost timidly opened the door; afraid of the state her crush might be in.  
  
Kaze lay slumped on the ground, her breathing uneven and restless. Megami gasped and sat onto her knees quickly next to Kaze. "Kaze? Please be okay." She pulled Kaze's head onto her lap and stroked the soft tendrils of pink hair out of the taller girls eyes. Megami touched Kaze's swollen eye gently with one finger, gasping at how much damage the other girl's mother had caused. 'How could someone do this to their own daughter.?' Her mind wandered aimlessly back and forth from teaching Kaze's mother a lesson she would never forget and to getting Kaze out of there as quickly as possible.  
  
She shook Kaze gently, then more urgently. "Wake up, Kaze. Please wake up." Kaze shook her head, as if trying to erase any traces of bad memories from her mind. She blinked her good eye a few times, trying to register where she was. "M-Megami? Is that you?" Kaze's voice oozed relief.  
  
Megami placed on hand on Kaze's cheek, as if making sure Kaze was alive and well. Kaze's eyes narrowed and she raised her own hand to Megami's red cheek. "What the hell happened to you cheek, Gami-Sama?" Kaze's voice was dangerously soft. 


End file.
